Hunters of the Digital World
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Different storyline from Digimon seasons. A new young group of kids from Earth enter the Digital World to battle the terrors and evil there, but the evil they face isn't what they only defeat.


_Hunters of the Digital World  
_**by Scentomon**

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

Hunters from Earth

It was night outside and quiet, as it was past midnight. Lights weren't coming from buildings, but there was light coming from lights along the streets. In a home on the top of a store on the corner before a street with one way going downhill, quietness and peace woke up one of the occupants of the home. It was dark, but knowing the home, the young kid knew his way around. He glanced around and sensed the others in the room asleep.

The year was 1997, and it was in Amman, Jordan. The kid was one of the kids of the store owner's brother. The young kid walked out into the balcony quietly, closing the door behind him. The balcony was small and narrow, but it was open to the air since there was no window or ceiling, yet the only thing was a wall. The gentle breeze raffled the kid's black smooth short hair, and he closed his brown eyes momentarily, enjoying the sense of the breeze.

Just like the kid was named after, Nasem was some times so gentle and quiet, and it was currently one of those times. Nasem let his mind wonder to the past. It was pass midnight just like that night and it was five years before. He was the only one who woke up to it and he was the only who knew what happened. Total strangers had snuck into the home somehow and took his younger sister out of her bed with her still sleeping. Nasem was terrified when he saw it.

He remained wisely silent thought and still, as to not grab the strangers' attention. Nasem watched them leave the room as quietly as they entered it. Quietly, Nasem followed behind them, being careful of where he stepped. Once he was out the room, he rushed down the stairs, and eventually opened the door out into the cool night. A dark car was leaving the area and it passed by Nasem. Nasem saw it pass and saw his sister in it, along with three other men. Nasem was speechless.

He watched as the dark car vanished into the night. Nasem shook his head, returning him to the present. He opened his eyes. That was the last time he saw Nahir, but Nasem knew somehow that he was going to meet up with her again, and with her grown up now, wherever she was. He knew she was still alive. He couldn't explain it because he felt it.

Nahir's disappearance that night scared his whole family and he wanted to tell them, but he couldn't because he felt they won't believe him. Besides he figured, he was eventually going to meet up with her, so he might spill everything out after he got Nahir back somehow. That night he swore to Allah that he'd find Nahir and bring her back, regardless of how long it might take or wherever she was. A few days after Nahir was kidnapped, there was no sign of her.

Even with the help from the police. Nasem had figured back then that it was too late for the police to help them because he thought that they were already out of the country by then. A bright green light appeared in the sky and Nasem blinked, but it didn't go away. Nasem noticed it was coming towards the home and he watched in awe as it did. The green meteor passed overheard over the home and crashed somewhere nearby. Curious, Nasem walked back into the home.

He quickly went through the home and grabbed a small Qur'an with him, before heading downstairs. Carrying the Qur'an, Nasem went out into the cool night, and he instantly could imagine a dark car passing by. Nasem shrugged the thought away and walked around the block, towards an open field. He slid down the small hill and could see two objects on the ground not too far from him. There was no sign of any impact, much less a meteor.

One object was a metal device glowing green in the dirt. Near the device was some sort of sword. The sword had its blade in the dirt. Nasem walked over to the device and the sword, and knelt down in front of the device. Sensing its wielder near it, it glowed even brighter. Nasem reached for it and grabbed it with his free hand. Nasem touched the hilt of the sword with the hand that he was carrying his device in.

"What's this?" Nasem asked, whispering.

The green glow spread around Nasem and the sword, and feeling oddly calm and comforted, Nasem wasn't scared and just let things happen. In a flash of bright green light, Nasem vanished with the device; the sword, and the Qur'an.

"Johara!" A voice exclaimed, running into her room.

Johara opened her eyes and instantly sensed something bad was happening. Her mother embraced her and Johara embraced her mother back.

"Shh... Those coward Zionists are here and they are taking your father." Johara's mother whispered.

It was dark in the room and Johara couldn't see much in the dark, but the familiar objects in her room were there as dark shadows. The room was small. Johara sensed that it was pass midnight outside. She held tighter onto her mother.

"Mom." She whispered, fighting back tears and hiding her face in her mother's dress.

Outside, the Zionists were holding Johara's father and taking him along with them. Johara's father knew better then to resist and he prayed silently to Allah for help. Help arrived, but in an odd way. A blue meteor streaked across the sky over Jerusalem, appearing to fall towards Johara's home. The Zionists eyes widened and all the Zionists around the home were suddenly surrounded in blue light. In a flash, they all vanished.

Johara's father blinked, and smiled, rushing back into his home.

"Rana?" A voice asked, entering Johara's room.

"Haitham?" Rana, Johara's mother, asked.

"Yes." Haitham, Johara's father, replied.

Rana let go of Johara and rushed to her husband. Johara rushed out of her bed and embraced her father.

"Dad! You're alright!" Johara exclaimed.

"Alhamdullah." Haitham nodded, whispering.

"Alhamdullah." Rana agreed, whispering.

Haitham hugged his wife and daughter safely.

"We need to get back to sleep." Haitham informed his wife.

Rana nodded, staring in her husband's eyes, with dry tears of joy on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Rana asked, whispering.

Haitham blinked, "Allah helped me out of it. That's the best way I can explain it."

"Alhamdullah." Rana whispered, closing her eyes in relief for a moment.

Johara let go of her father as Haitham took his wife's hand and walked out with her out of their daughter's room, closing the door behind them. Johara smiled and was about to walk back to her bed, but something glowing slightly blue caught her attention in one of the corners of her room. She walked over to it and saw that it was a metal device. Lying beside it in the dark was some sort of staff. Johara pushed back some of her black long smooth hair.

Her brown eyes were wide, staring at both the device and staff. Johara picked up the device in one hand, and picked up the staff with her other hand. Johara stared at the device.

"Where do you come from?" Johara asked, whispering.

The blue light spread around Johara, and it somehow comforted her that she didn't scream since she wasn't afraid. In a flash of bright blue light, Johara vanished from her room with her device and staff.

A few hours later pass midnight in the south of Algeria in its desert, a young girl with black smooth short hair and brown eyes rushed out into the night. She didn't have much with her and she didn't know where she would go, but she had decided not to turn back. She rushed through the desert during the night and she was used to the chilling cold nights of the deserts, as she had stayed up late out in the desert.

Her adopted family was rude and abused her, but not in any physical way. Nahir won't allow them to touch her like that. She had decided not to bring much with her so it won't slow her down. She knew the consequences of traveling through the desert, especially at night. She trusted Allah and kept moving through the desert, her adopted home slowly vanishing from her view in the night. She had found out that she was adopted a few months before.

She had eavesdropped on her adopted parents and it was then when she found out the whole truth. Apparently when she was 2 she was taken from her family and home in Jordan and in a matter of a few days, had reached Algeria and was taken to a family in its desert in the south. She didn't remember any of it because she was too young but when she heard that her older brother saw everything she knew in her heart that he'd do something to get her back.

Nahir wasn't going to wait in such a home for her brother to rescue her, as she rather would take her chance on him finding her in the desert, if not worse. Her legs started getting sore, and Nahir decided to stop to rest them for a few moments. She knew if she stayed in her place, she could fall to sleep and die in the cold. She had to stay alert. Her thoughts drifted to her brother, wondering much about him.

She had started wondering about her family, and especially her brother, after she had found out the truth. It was somewhat comforting to think of them and wonder about them. Without realizing it, Nahir had started dozing off to sleep, so tired. She knew she had dozed off to sleep because a white streak of light woke her up. Nahir blinked and saw a white meteor falling down ahead of her. Moments later and she felt the impact, and she covered her face, turning it to the side.

Nahir frowned and lowered her arm. She turned towards the site where she saw the meteor falling and with renewed energy, rushed towards it. Reaching it, Nahir was surprised to see there was no impact site. She had to hurry though because the impact might have awakened her family. A faint white glow caught her attention amongst the stones of the desert, and Nahir rushed over to it, only to find it was a metal device, with what appeared to be a slingshot near by it.

Nahir hastily picked up both objects with her cold hands. The white glow from the device surrounded Nahir, and Nahir closed her eyes, feeling a comforting feeling and she refused to scream since she didn't want to alert anyone. In a flash of white light, Nahir vanished along with the device and the slingshot, just as some people of the desert reached the site, only to see nothing strange there, confusing them.

Hours later in the U.S. state of Ohio, it was some time pass midnight and the cool wind blew the curtains gently into the room of the second floor with the window being open. A body shivered under his covers on his bed, and eventually woke up, annoyed with the cool wind. The boy had unnatural dyed green hair and his green eyes glared at the open window. Travis jumped out of his bed and walked over to the open window to close it.

Travis was about to close the window when his eyes widened as he saw a green streak in the sky heading towards his family's home. Travis watched in awe as it passed over the home, with its light lighting up the bedroom Travis was in. The light from the green meteor quickly vanished from the room, and Travis heard something crashing in the family's backyard. Travis smiled, and rushed to the door of the bedroom. He stopped between two cradles and looked in them.

His young brothers, which were twins, were both deep asleep and so Travis left the bedroom quietly.

"A green meteor? This has got to be exciting." Travis whispered, walking downstairs quietly.

Quietly, Travis opened the door to the backyard and quietly closed it behind him. He saw a faint green glow, but no sign of an impact.

"So cool." Travis whispered, grinning.

He walked over to the faint green glow, and was excited to see a metal device, along with a glowing colorful sword in the ground nearby. Travis picked up the sword first into his left hand and sways it around. He felt its heaviness and swaying it around too much made him dizzy. Stopping himself, but still holding the sword in his left hand, Travis knelt down in front of the faintly green glow device. Travis picked it up with his right hand.

"I wonder what this electronic device does." Travis muttered.

The faint green glow grew stronger and spread around Travis and the colorful sword. Travis gasped, but feeling the comfort, he quickly relaxed and before he knew it, he vanished with the device and the sword.

Around the same time in Canada, a young girl with blonde short hair and black eyes stared at the night sky through her telescope. She was outside on the balcony, and she was an only child of her parents. Her parents weren't home as they left her alone while they went out camping. They would return home a few days later and Tracy was glad to have the home all to her. While watching the night sky, a pink streak of light crossed her vision. Tracy's eyes widened.

She quickly moved her head away from the telescope and saw the same pink streak of light, and it was heading towards her. Tracy gasped. The pink meteor crashed somewhere nearby her parents' home and she felt the impact. Nobody was nearby and so she was the only human to feel it. Tracy rushed out of her home to investigate and she wasn't worried of getting caught since nobody was around. She rushed to a near field and saw a faint pink glow, but no sign of an impact.

Tracy blinked in confusion.

"I'm quite sure it fell around here. Maybe that pink glow is something." Tracy muttered.

Tracy rushed over to the pink glow and saw that it was a metal device. Near it was some sort of bow. Tracy picked up the bow and stared at it, turning it around. She shrugged and kept her hold on the bow, while with her free hand, she picked up the metal device.

"This has to be something." Tracy whispered.

The pink glow spread around Tracy and the bow. Tracy was too speechless to speak, much less scream, and so she vanished along with the bow and the device.

In broad daylight around the Digital World in the east, double green lights blinked and vanished, while blue; white, and pink lights blinked elsewhere and vanished just as quickly. One moment he was in an open field during the night, and the next he was... somewhere and in broad daylight. Nasem glanced at himself and noticed that the metal device was still with him, as was the sword. Nasem gasped when he saw he was in different clothes.

Instead of what he was wearing earlier, he was now wearing a dark green cape over his shoulders with a black t-shirt and dark green jeans, with black shoes that had green shoelaces. Nasem felt something around his forehead and he knew it was a headband, a headband that was plain dark green. There was a black sheath suitable for his sword connected to the dark green jeans to the right. Noticing it, Nasem sheathed his sword into it, now only holding his device.

His black hair and brown eyes remained unchanged. Goggles with a black frame and green lens were dangling around his neck. Nasem pushed the goggles up onto his head. Green leather mountain gloves were on his hands. Nasem stood up and saw a river running to his right. Nasem put his device into his front right pocket of his dark green jeans, avoiding the sheath.

Nasem walked towards the river and once he reached its bank, he sat down on the grass with his legs bent backwards under him. Nasem cupped some water in his gloved hands and quickly brought it to his mouth. It felt cool and refreshing for him. He glanced to his right and saw some sort of creature staring at him wide-eyed. Nasem smiled and turned his attention back towards the river.

He carefully let the river touch his lips and then slowly Nasem started to drink to quench his thirst. Nasem heard something moving towards him and he lifted his head, turning to the right. The creature had moved closer to him and Nasem got a better look at it. The creature had dark green short fur; black fluffy bunny ears, and a tail. The tail had a tuff of black fur at the tip of it. Small green spikes were on the tail. A small black tied tail band was before its last spike.

It had green eyes, staring curiously at Nasem.

"Śadowm Gai?" The creature asked.

"What?" Nasem asked, blinking and sitting up.

"Streliomon?!" A voice yelled out.

Out of some bushes nearby a red rabbit with spikes jumped out. It sighed when it saw the creature with Nasem, but once it turned towards Nasem; its eyes were glaring at him. Nasem jumped to his feet in fright.

"Just what do you think you're doing human?!" The rabbit growled, slowly approaching Nasem.

"Having a drink!" Nasem replied, gesturing towards the river behind him.

"Well then maybe you'll like a dip! SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" The rabbit yelled.

Nasem gasped, jumping backwards, trying to avoid the dangerous electricity from the attack. He succeeded in avoiding the attack, but by avoiding it, Nasem had jumped into the river and he was soaked to the bone from the cold water. Nasem shivered, hugging himself. He saw the rabbit smiling. The rabbit approached the creature, which Nasem now knew was named Streliomon. The rabbit gestured for it to follow. Streliomon moaned, but complied, following the rabbit.

They disappeared behind the bushes.

"Nice welcoming... committee." Nasem shuddered, shivering.

Slowly, Nasem got out of the river and back onto the ground. He rolled over onto his back and gasped in fresh air. He suddenly realized that the air where he was in was much fresher. He wasn't surprised, and seeing the strange creatures, he assumed that he wasn't on Earth anymore, but in some other world in some other dimension where such creatures were abundant and various. Nasem decided to lie where he was and let the sun dry him.

Slowly, still sleepy from waking up in his world, Nasem dozed off to sleep in the calm and nice weather of the Digital World.

Eyes blinked at a light colorful wall. Grateful that she wasn't in the cold desert in the cold night, even though she was in some unknown place, she still enjoyed it and was a bit confused. Nahir was still carrying the device that had previously glowed white, but now wasn't glowing at all. Her slingshot was also still with her. Nahir glanced at the device in her hand and gasped, noticing that she was wearing white silk gloves.

She looked at herself and found that she was wearing completely different clothes from before. Nahir was now wearing a white Hijab completely covering her hair, and she was wearing a white coat around her body, with a flexible white dress under it. White boots were on her feet. Last were her white silk gloves. Knowing what she was wearing, Nahir took her time glancing around the seemingly large room.

She stood up on her feet and put her device in a pocket that was on her white coat. The door to the room or some building opened up while Nahir was looking around.

"I see you have arrived." A voice noted.

Nahir's eyes widened and she jumped, turning around to face whoever had entered. What she saw made Nahir narrow her eyes. There standing in the doorway was a fox standing on his two lower paws. It had green eyes with a blue small mane and his fur was red.

"Pleasure to meet one of you hunters. My name is Denmon and you're in my home on Aisnap Village. Would you mind telling me your name miss?" The fox asked.

"... I'm Nahir. What's going on?" Nahir asked, in her sweet innocent voice.

"I see I'll have to explain everything from the start. Follow me Ms. Nahir upstairs and you shall get your answers." Denmon replied, passing by Nahir.

With no other choice, Nahir reluctantly followed the red fox upstairs. Near a fountain that had green water, Johara opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was some sort of creature sitting on her lap smiling. Johara had her back supported against the fountain behind her. The creature had dark green short fur; black fluffy bunny ears and a tail. The tail had a tuff of black fur at the tip of its tail. Small green spikes were on the tail. A small black tied tail band was before its last spike.

It had green eyes. The device and staff were still in Johara's hands, and by staring at the creature, Johara noticed that she was in different clothes, and that it was daylight. She felt the dark blue Hijab covering her hair completely. She was wearing a wide dark blue sweater and dark blue sport pants. On her feet was dark blue leather boots with light blue shoelaces. There were numerous pockets in her pants.

Johara put her device in one of her pockets, but it was hard, considering the creature being on her lap. Once she had put her device securely in her pocket, and her staff safely on her side, Johara picked up the creature from her lap, staring at it curiously.

"... Who are you?" Johara asked.

"... Śadowm?" The creature asked, blinking its green eyes in wonder.

From its voice Johara noted that it was female.

"Uh?" Johara questioned.

"I see you found Streliomon... or did she find you?" A voice asked.

Johara turned her head towards the direction of the voice, which was to her right. What she saw was some creature with white fur covering his body, with feet like a horse's, and his arms like lion's. Its eyes were blue.

"I'm Shomon and I'm one of the caretaker's assistants of Aisnap Village. It seems you've found your copedam. She seems fond of you and it seems she knows you. Welcome to Sacred Star Island. You're in the Digital World now. You can introduce yourself later on. For now, please follow me. Bring Streliomon along with you. The caretaker would love to meet you." The creature smiled.

From its voice Johara knew the creature, which called itself Shomon, was a male. He had answered some of her questions without her even asking him, but she still had more questions to ask and she wanted them answered as soon as possible. Johara stood up carefully on her feet, putting Streliomon on her right shoulder, where Streliomon cuddled her neck. She tickled Johara, and Johara giggled from it.

"Don't forget to bring your magic staff." Shomon reminded.

'Magic staff?' Johara thought.

Johara glanced down at her staff and realized that it was what Shomon was talking about. She picked up her staff and followed Shomon.

"Where am I?" Tracy asked herself.

She was sitting down in some canyon. It was a wide canyon and it was during the broad daylight. Lots of questions buzzed through Tracy's question. Her device was still with her, as was the bow. Her clothes were different from the ones she had been wearing before. She wasn't so surprised to see them, but she was rather excited and happy, because she always wanted a pink uniform, but her parents refused to get her one. She was wearing a plain dark pink cap on her head.

Dark pink shoes were on her feet. She was wearing a dark pink sweater and dark pink pants. Her pants had numerous pockets in them and she put her device in one of them. Taking the bow into her other hand, Tracy stood up, and pulled her cap backwards. There was some plant foliage in the canyon, but it was basically desert type foliage. The canyons had a cool breeze to them and it had shade. Tracy glanced to her left and right, searching for a way to leave the canyon.

"I need some answers first, but where to get them here?" Tracy questioned.

"I found her! Thank Huanlongmon!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

Tracy turned her head and saw some sort of cat rushing towards her. The cat had a pink scar on her face and she was carrying something in her hand. What the cat was carrying seemed to be something blue with a golden ring around its neck. The cat stopped in front of Tracy panting. Tracy had a better look at the cat with it now in front of her. The cat had a black face with a white body, but black feet.

The pink scar went horizontally from Scar Gatomon's left eye to its left down across the eye to the right. The cat's tail was completely black. White small pink circular smooth pads were on Scar Gatomon's elbows as well as knees. Her arms were white with gloves. The blue thing in the cat's hands was staring up in awe at Tracy.

"Ri-Ring-Ringmon!" The thing exclaimed, surprising Tracy.

"... Yeah Ringmon; I know it's her. Miss, I know you have a lot of questions to ask and I'm here to help you in anyway, at least until your copedam evolves to where she can protect both of you. For now we need to head to the coast and wait for the others. I'm Scar Gatomon by the way, but you can call me Bouknot. This is Ringmon and she's your copedam, but I'll hold onto her for now." The cat greeted.

"I'm Tracy Hamackif." Tracy greeted.

"That's a start. Now please follow me Ms. Starden, and don't forget anything." Bouknot reminded, started to walk pass Tracy.

"... Wait... Others? There are others?" Tracy inquired.

Bouknot stopped and turned her head towards Tracy. She smiled and winked.

"Just follow me and you'll find out." Bouknot requested.

Tracy blinked, but then she shrugged. Bouknot continued on walking away, while Tracy followed her.

"Survivo!" A baby voice squealed in some other place in the canyon.

Travis opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his backyard anymore. He also noticed a cat standing on two rear paws in front of him carrying something with him. The cat cast a small shadow slightly over Travis. The cat's fur was completely black. Its tail had white armor, with a golden tuft of hair at the tip of it. Golden gloves were on the cat's front paws. There was a golden mane on the cat's chest.

The thing the cat carried in his arms appeared to be a small head with dark green skin. Its eyes were green. Travis glanced down at himself and noticed that he was wearing different clothes, clothes that were much more to his liking than any other clothes of his. He was wearing a green t-shirt, along with black pants and dark green hiking shoes with black shoelaces. Travis noticed that the head was the one that spoke. The cat let go of the head and it floated over to Travis.

It floated in front of Travis, staring at him in his eyes. Travis blinked and smiled. The head smiled and floated over to Travis' right shoulder, where it settled down.

"My name is Renownmon. This is the Digital World. That's Survivomon and he's your copedam. No need to introduce yourself. Please follow me." The cat requested, gesturing for Travis to follow him.

Travis put his device in one of his pants pockets and stood up. Survivomon held onto Travis' shoulder securely. Travis still had his sword with him and there was a dark green leather sheath to the right of his waist, connected to the pants. Travis noticed it then and sheathed his sword into it, with his sword going in smoothly. Renownmon started walking away and Travis hastily followed him.

"This has got to be some sort of exciting adventure. I hope I'm not dreaming this." Travis muttered, from behind Renownmon.

Survivomon giggled and Renownmon glanced back at Travis, shaking his head, before turning it forward once more.


End file.
